


PJ and Binge Night

by scarletmanuka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Seduction, Seduction by LOTR, Smut, Spit Roasting, Teenker, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Ever since Peter started dating Harley Keener, Tony hasn't seen an awful lot of his son, Peter, but that's probably a good thing. His feelings for Peter aren't exactly...innocent. When Peter suggests they have a movie night, Tony can't say no, but what do Peter and Harley have planned?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 311





	PJ and Binge Night

Tony walked in the front door, glad that the work week was finally over. He’d had shareholder meetings, and meetings with marketing, and a host of other meetings with exec all in regards to the impending release of the new Stark Phone. He’d had barely any time to do any _actual_ R&D work and it had left him feeling listless and adrift in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time.The only light at the end of the tunnel had been knowing that Peter had asked earlier in the week if they could have one of their PJ and Binge nights, something that they’d done often when Peter had been younger but had become rarer as he’d started high school. It had been what had helped them bond when Peter’s mother had turned up out of the blue one night ten years ago and had thrust the six year old Peter at him. “He’s yours,” she’d said. “I can’t do it anymore. I was never meant to be a mother.”

Tony had watched, speechless as the one night stand that he barely remembered drove off, leaving behind an angel faced little boy with the same brown eyes as himself. Peter had looked up at him with big, trusting eyes and had asked, “Can we watch movie?”

Tony had nodded, too stunned to do anything else and the little boy had taken his backpack inside, pulled out his pyjamas and had gotten changed and settled on the couch before Tony could even gather his thoughts. Then he’d waited patiently for Tony to join him on the couch and figure out what kid-appropriate movies he had. He’d gotten Peter set up with _The Princess Bride_ and then had phoned Pepper, his COO at Stark Industries to ask what the actual fuck he should do now. She’d told him sternly that the first thing he should do is to not leave a six year old who had just been abandoned by his mother alone and that everything else could wait until the following day. So Tony had changed into his own pyjamas, pulled a tub of ice cream from the freezer, as well as a bag of Doritos, a pack of Reece’s Pieces, and the leftover Chinese takeout from the night before and he and Peter had stuffed their faces and watched movies the entire night. And so PJ and Binge nights had been born.

The following day Tony had promoted Pepper to CEO, stepped down into a lead role in Research and Development, and had embraced being a father completely. 

Peter had become the single most important thing in Tony’s life and he loved his son with an intensity that frankly scared him at times. There was _nothing_ that Tony wouldn’t do for Peter, and he had worked hard to avoid all the mistakes that his own father had made. Sure, Peter wanted for nothing when it came to material things but Tony was also there for every school concert, every sporting match, every birthday. They spent time together every single day and Tony marvelled at how amazing his son was.

Of course, things changed when Peter entered his teens. He went through the gangly, pimply stage, but then overnight he seemed to have filled out, grown up, and become a man. It was midway through his fifteenth year when Peter brought home his first boyfriend, Harley Keener, and Tony was shocked to discover that his little boy was all grown up. He was even more shocked to discover that his little boy wasn't innocent anymore either, but wished that he hadn't learned such a fact by walking into the living room one afternoon after work to find Peter on his knees with Harley’s cock down his throat. Peter had pulled off with an indecent _pop_ , his eyes wide and surprised, and Harley had quickly pulled a cushion over his groin. They’d both started babbling, apologising and making excuses but Tony had simply held up and hand and said, “Boys, _please_ \- keep it in the bedroom.”

Then he’d gone to his own room, sunk onto the edge of his bed and pushed the heel of his hand firmly against his throbbing dick. 

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Instead of feeling embarrassed or worried like any normal parent would be, Tony was surprised to find that instead he was just aroused. Aroused by the sight of his son choking on his boyfriend’s cock. And perhaps a little envious because he suddenly wanted to know what it felt like to be Harley Keener in that exact moment.

He was a sick fuck and dammit he needed to get his act together and forget about everything he’d seen and his traitorous body’s reaction to it. Peter was his _kid_ and he was only fifteen and it was _wrongsickwrongforbidden_.

Over the course of the next year, Tony managed fairly well at avoiding actively thinking about what it would feel like to have Peter’s plush lips wrapped around his own cock. What he _failed_ at was the growing attraction he felt for his own son. He kept it clinical, a mere observation of his body’s reaction when Peter dressed up smartly for Homecoming, or when he would walk between the bathroom and his bedroom clad only in a towel, or the way he would emerge from his room in the mornings when Harley had stayed the night, looking blissful and well fucked. He never acted on anything, didn't allow his hugs to linger, never jerked off thinking about Peter. He even tried to date but the handful of people he met lost his interest before the first date was even over. In short, he was trying his best to be a decent father, even if he knew that he was failing.

It helped that Peter rarely had time to spend with Tony since he’d been seeing Harley and although Tony missed spending time with his boy, he knew that it was for the best. He had been a little surprised when Peter had asked if they could have a PJ and Binge night but he’d not been able to say no. The truth was that he missed his little boy and he was sure that he could keep his disgusting thoughts to himself for one evening and simply enjoy spending time with his son.

He was a little disappointed when he heard laughing coming from the living room and he entered to find Peter and Harley on the couch. They weren’t doing anything but both their lips were swollen and their t shirts were a little rumpled so it was clear that they’d been making out before Tony had arrived home. He raised a brow. “Peter, Harley,” he said in greeting.

“Hey, Dad,” Peter said, beaming up at him. “I hope it’s okay that Harley’s here. I told him all about PJ and Binge nights and he thought they sounded awesome and really wanted to come. It’s okay, isn’t it?”

He looked so earnest that Tony couldn’t find it within him to object. “Of course it is, kiddo. Harley’s practically family now, you know he’s always welcome.”

Peter jumped up from the couch and bounded across to Tony, throwing himself into his father’s arms. “Thanks, Dad - you’re the best,” he said, hugging Tony fiercely.

Tony hugged him back, rubbing Peter’s back as he did so, feeling the knobs of his spine and the hint of ribs. He pulled back sooner than he wanted to and hitched a thumb behind him towards the kitchen. “How ‘bout I go and put the pizzas in the oven so we can get this night started?”

“Sounds good,” Peter said, making his way back to the couch and falling down almost into Harley’s lap. “Don’t forget to get into your PJs!” he called after Tony’s retreating back.

 _It’s good that Harley is here,_ Tony told himself as he potted around the kitchen, putting the pizzas in the oven and filling some bowls with crisps and sweets. There would be a buffer between them and there was no way that he could slip up and do something inappropriate. Sure, he’d been looking forward to spending some quality time alone with Peter but this was for the best. 

He headed upstairs and had a quick shower while the pizzas cooked, getting dressed into the old cotton boxers and MIT shirt that he wore to bed. Summer was drawing to an end and there was a slight chill in the air so he added a pair of thick socks to his ensemble and made his way back downstairs. As he passed the living room he heard the tell tale wet noises of the boys mid-makeout and as hard as he tried to avert his eyes, his body betrayed him and Tony took in the sight.

Peter was perched on Harley’s lap, and his boyfriend had a hand up his shirt, rucking the material up and showing off the pale creamy skin of his back. Peter had both hands tangled in Harley’s blonde curls, holding his head steady as he devoured his mouth. Both boys had their eyes closed, their bodies rocking against one another, and the soft sleep pants that Peter wore couldn't hide his obvious erection. Tony’s eyes lingered a moment on Peter’s crotch before he tore his gaze away and fled to the kitchen.

It took a good five minutes of cutting up the pizzas and gathering plates and sodas before Tony was in any state to return to the living room. It was all well and good to wear their pyjamas while they watched a movie and binged on junk food but they did little to hide his arousal. Tony knew that he’d have to be careful to keep himself under control this evening.

When he was finally presentable, he picked up the pizzas and took them through to the living room, clearing his throat loudly as he entered. Thankfully the boys had stopped kissing; Peter was still perched on Harley’s lap but they were talking quietly together, but they were halfway decent now. Peter looked up and then clambered off Harley’s lap. “Do you need help?” he asked.

Tony nodded as he deposited the pizzas on the coffee table, being sure to keep his eyes above waist level to avoid trying to see if Peter was still hard. “Sure thing, sweetheart. There’s still plates, drinks, and snacks to bring through.”

Peter beamed at him and went with Tony through to the kitchen to help with the rest of the stuff. Once they had everything, Tony began to sit down in one of the armchairs but Peter pouted and pointed at the couch. “We _always_ sit together for PJ and Binge night, Dad.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t want to cramp your style,” Tony retorted mildly, settling himself down on the end of the couch instead.

“Pfft, as if,” Peter replied, then disappeared from the room only to return a moment later with one of the spare blankets from the hall cupboard. “It’s getting chilly,” he said, and then sat down in the middle of the couch and spread the blanket across all of their laps. “So, what are we watching tonight?” he asked.

“Your choice,” Tony said, helping himself to pizza. 

“Hmmm.” Peter picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite, his eyes distant as he pondered what he felt like watching. A string of cheese fell from his mouth, down across his chin, completely unnoticed and Tony reached out to swipe it away. His fingers brushed Harley’s - who was doing the exact same thing, and he jerked his hand away, suddenly feeling silly.

Harley picked the cheese off Peter’s face, maintained eye contact with Tony while he slipped his finger into his mouth to suck the cheese from it, and then winked at Tony.

Tony gaped, but was saved from having to say anything about Harley’s inappropriate flirting by Peter declaring, “I think we should do a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sit that close next to his son through three overly long movies without going insane but he nodded anyway since he’d do anything to keep Peter happy. He hoped that Harley’s little display just then had been meant as a joke because the last thing that he needed was for Harley to be developing a crush on his boyfriend’s father. Peter was a very forgiving person but Tony didn't think that he’d be _that_ forgiving, even if it was totally one sided on Harley’s part. He really didn't want to _ever_ do anything to hurt his son.

Now that the movie was decided upon, Peter flipped through the selections and started _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and then maneuvered himself around on the couch until he was leaning against Harley with his feet deposited in Tony’s lap. Tony poked one foot playfully, causing Peter to jerk and whine about being tickled, so Tony did it again. “How do you think you’re going to eat your dinner when you’re sprawled out like that, huh?”

Peter waved a hand and said breezily, “Just one of my many talents, Dad,” and then proceeded to take a large bite of pizza, chew it thoroughly, and then theatrically swallow it - all whilst lying on his side.

Tony tried to subtly move Peter’s foot over a little so he wouldn’t feel the way Tony’s cock was perking up at such a blatant display and he tickled Peter again, trying to keep the mood light and innocent. “Just don’t choke, okay.”

From the other side of the couch, Tony heard Harley mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, “He loves choking on it,” but it was quiet enough that he could pretend that he didn’t hear. Stuffing almost an entire slice of pizza into his mouth to distract himself, Tony tried to concentrate on the movie.

Peter didn’t make it easy. He’d always been an affectionate kid and that had transferred across to his relationship with Harley. They were almost always touching, whether it be a light, absent caress, or a quick kiss to say thanks for passing a soda, or simply having their fingers tangled together on top of the blanket. Tony tried not to notice, or look too hard, but Peter was particularly fidgety that evening and he simply couldn’t remain still. Each time he shifted around to get more comfortable his foot would either brush over Tony’s lap, or he would press his leg flush against his dad’s, or he’d make an appreciative little moan at each kiss he and Harley shared, none of which Tony could ignore. He was half hard for most of the movie and it had nothing to do with Aragorn strutting his stuff on the big screen TV.

The first film finished but neither teen showed any sign of being too tired to continue with the second, and so Tony queued it up while Peter went and got them all big bowls of ice cream. Peter sat properly on the couch while he ate, but Tony was fairly certain that there was no real need for him to suck the spoon like that to make sure that every last trace of ice cream was gone before delving into the bowl for another scoop. It was practically pornographic and Tony could only assume that it was entirely for Harley’s benefit and he had a moment of intense jealousy for all that Harley got to experience of Peter. He tried his best to bury that feeling, to pretend that he had only platonic feelings for his son, but Peter began to make small, pleased whimpers as he ate his dessert and all of Tony’s hard work evaporated in an instant.

He hadn’t thought it could get worse but then, after they’d finished their ice cream and Peter had cleared the bowls away to the kitchen, he returned and chose this time to sit cuddled up next to Tony. He slipped an arm around Tony’s waist and leaned his head against his shoulder, and sighed happily. “I’ve missed this,” he murmured, hugging Tony tightly for a moment.

A wave of affection and love and _lust_ rolled over Tony and for a split second he choked up before managing to say, “Me too, Petey.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately,” Peter continued to whisper, heedless of the movie playing. “I’m going to make more of an effort to spend time with you, Dad, I promise.”

Tony slipped an arm over Peter’s shoulder and hugged him close. “I’d like that,” he whispered back, even though he knew that he should be keeping as much distance as possible between them.

Peter sat up just a little and leaned over and kissed Tony’s cheek, then he settled back down snuggled against his side and watched as preparations were made for the Battle of Helm’s Deep.

Tony didn’t take any notice of the action on the screen, too distracted by the warmth of his son pressing against his side. He glanced over at Harley to see if the other teen was upset that his boyfriend wasn’t snuggling with _him_ but he seemed perfectly okay with it, rubbing a hand up and down Peter’s calf under the blanket. Peter yawned and Tony could hear his jaw cracking, and then he cuddled up even closer to Tony, his breath warn on Tony’s throat.

In his boxers, Tony’s cock was again taking an interest in proceedings and he was thankful for the blanket. He was going to have a serious case of blue balls by the time the evening was over and although he tried not to jerk off when they had company over, he was going to have to make an exception tonight. It was the only way that he could reign in his instincts to simply push Peter down on the couch and _take take take -_ a promise to his body that it would get the release that it was craving but in the meantime it just had to be patient.

Peter spent the rest of the movie flush against Tony, but he had started to fidget once more and every press of skin against Tony’s, every little murmur or grunt as he shifted on the couch or reacted to the movie had Tony’s cock jerking, as if it was trying to reach for him. He was also yawning often now and when the movie finally came to an end, Tony was pretty sure that they wouldn’t bother with the third installment.

Of course, Peter wasn’t going to make it easy on him and insisted that they watch _Return of the King_. Tony nodded, smiling genially, but inside he was screaming. He wondered if he should excuse himself to the bathroom and jerk off there, just to get some sort of release? He was so on edge that he didn't think that it would take more than a couple of strokes to have him coming and then he’d be able to hold onto at least _some_ of his sanity for the next three hours. He was just about to announce he was going to take a piss when Peter rearranged himself once more, but this time he shuffled down the couch and deposited his head in Tony’s lap.

Tony froze. There was absolutely no way that his son could miss how hard he was, especially since _his face was pressed against his erection._ He started to hyperventilate, trying to not allow his panic to show but no matter how freaked out he was, his dick wasn’t getting the message and instead of deflating like a popped balloon, it just got harder and harder until it was poking Peter in the cheek.

It was too much. Tony tried to move away, knowing that _he_ had to be the one to remove himself from the situation. Peter was probably feeling too awkward and uncomfortable to say anything so Tony would have to be the adult and leave. He started to shift and Peter made a small noise of complaint and then turned his face to nuzzle against Tony’s cock.

The world seemed to grind to a halt.

Tony sat, frozen, both arms hovering above Peter, trying not to touch, his eyes glued to the spot where Peter was rubbing his cheek against the bulge under the blanket. “Pete?” he whispered in a broken voice.

“Mmmm?” Peter responded, one hand snaking up from under the blanket to push it out of the way until there was only the material of the boxers between them.

“What are you doing?”

It was Harley who answered. “What he’s wanted to do for years now.”

Tony's eyes flew to Harley’s face and he was astonished to see arousal and lust written all over his expression. “I don’t understand,” he rasped.

“Want you, Dad, want you so much,” Peter murmured, and then he sucked the head of Tony’s cock through the material.

 _“Jesus Christ!”_ Tony swore, his hips jerking.

“Oh, this is just a taste,” Harley said, smugly. “Just you wait and see what that clever mouth of his can _really_ do.”

“We shouldn’t,” Tony tried to object but it came out sounding weak and unsure. “It’s not right.”

“But I want to,” Peter practically whined and one hand came up and started groping Tony’s balls. “Please, Dad, please let me have this.”

“You can’t really want this,” he tried one last time, his will power at breaking point and on the verge of giving in.

Harley snorted. “He really does. He’s wanted you long before we got together. Hell, he knew that I had a crush on you and didn't even tease me about it, would just spend hours talking about how great your ass is.”

“Petey, baby, I _need_ you to be sure,” Tony begged. “Once we do this, there’s no going back.”

Peter pulled away and pushed up onto his arms, bringing his face level with Tony’s. “I’m sure, Dad, I’m so sure.” Then he leaned in, closing the gap and gave Tony a bruising kiss that didn't go on for anywhere near long enough. Before Tony could object to the kiss ending, Peter was dropping back down and pulling Tony’s boxers down, urging him to lift his hips so he could remove them entirely. Then he took a moment to just gaze in wonder at Tony’s cock, looking for such a long time that Tony began to wonder if he was having second thoughts. Before he could say anything, Peter bent his head and licked a stripe from the base to the tip, his tongue hot and wet and perfect.

Tony groaned and he wanted to lean his head back and just enjoy the sensation but he simply couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of his son licking him once more before sucking the crown into his mouth.

“Oh yeah, that’s it,” Harley crooned, and Tony glanced over to see Harley watching them intently, his hand pushed down into his own shorts, stroking his dick.

All the times he’d fantasised about this since the time he’d walked in on the boys, Tony had never expected it to be this damn good. His boy was more than talented and he took Tony to the edge so fast that he thought it would be over and done with in an embarrassingly short time, but then Peter kept him there on the edge, backing off just enough to keep Tony from coming, but close enough that he felt his whole body straining with the need to come. 

“Looks so good, Peter,” Harley said. “You have no idea how hot it is seeing you swallow his cock.”

Peter pulled off for a moment and turned his head to look at Harley, almost coyly. “Wanna play too?” he asked.

Harley nodded with enthusiasm.

Peter grinned and pushed his own pants down. “Come on then, fuck me while I suck my dad.”

“Oh, fuck,” Tony groaned, and his hips bucked up into empty air, calling for Peter’s mouth.

“Yeah, you want me to fuck your gorgeous ass while your dad fucks your throat?” Harley asked, his voice low and throaty.

Peter moaned. “Yeah, Harls, please.”

Harley reached over and cupped both of Peter’s cheeks before spreading them wide and showing off his pink, puckered hole. He dipped the tips of both his thumbs inside, stretching him. “Looks at you, still so wet and open from earlier. So beautiful.”

Tony groaned again. “You fucked? Earlier?” he asked in a breathy voice.

Peter nodded, and leaned down to give Tony’s cock a few kittenish licks. “Yeah, right here.”

Harley let go of Peter’s ass and ran a hand soothingly down along his spine. “It was good, wasn't it, babe. You were riding my cock, calling out for your dad, begging him to take you too.”

The image was so sharp in Tony’s mind that he had to reach down and squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself from coming right there and then. “Fuck, really?”

Harley grinned. “Oh yeah, he calls for you most times. If I didn't understand how much he wants you, I might get a little jealous.”

Peter shook his head. “No, Harls, no, it’s both of you, you know that.”

“Yeah, babe, I know. You excited, now that it’s coming true, what you always dreamed of?”

Peter whimpered and rubbed his cheek along Tony’s length. “Want you.”

“You know you can always have me,” Harley assured him, and then he pressed himself forward, breeching Peter without any extra prep at all. “Fuck, still so full of my come, aren’t you? God, feels so good.”

Peter moaned and thrust his hips backwards and Tony watched, fascinated as Harley fucked him. Harley grabbed Peter’s hips, holding him steady as he pounded inside of him, setting a brutal pace, jolting Peter’s head and shoulders against Tony’s hips and lap. It was mesmerising and Tony couldn’t look away from where Harley’s cock was sliding in and out of his son’s ass.

A minute later, Harley stopped suddenly, leaving Peter whining and begging for more. Harley shushed him, running a soothing hand over his flank, his cock just nudging Peter’s slightly puffy hole. “Shh, it’s alright, I just want you to be choking on your dad’s cock when we both come, babe. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Tony and Peter moaned at the same time which caused Harley to laugh.

“Okay, come on, Peter, let’s get into a better position for this,” Harley said, and urged him up. Peter went willingly, dropping down onto the carpet in front of where Tony was sitting, and Harley moved behind him. “Front and centre for the best show in the world,” he told Tony, winking but Tony couldn’t tell if he meant from his own perspective or from Tony’s. Either way, he was sure it was going to look amazing.

Peter leaned forward and took Tony’s cock into his mouth once more and Harley shoved his way back inside, forcing Peter further down the shaft. He didn't choke however, just bobbed his head and slid back up, before taking a deep breath and swallowing Tony to the root.

“Holy shit,” Tony swore, torn between watching Peter and his own cock or watching Harley fuck into Peter. Without being consciously aware of what he was doing, Tony took hold of Peter’s head, his large hands covering most of his skull, and he guided him down, holding him there for a moment before letting him come up for air.

“He loves that,” Harley panted, slamming his pelvis flush against Peter’s ass. “Loves being choked. Do it, hold his head, don’t let him up so soon.”

Tony frowned a little, not wanting to hurt Peter or cause him discomfit, but then Peter moaned around his cock, and nodded his head, sliding up and down several times on his cock. He then pulled off, moist eyes meeting Tony’s as he said in a hoarse voice, “Please, Dad, do it, please, I want it.”

That was Tony’s breaking point. He didn't even wait for Peter to begin again, he grabbed his hair with one hand and his cock with the other and fed the tip back between Peter’s lips. Then he thrust his hips up and slid all the way down into Peter’s throat, where he could feel warm air from Peter’s nose puffing against his pubic hair. He held it there, relishing in the tightness of his son’s throat around his cock, watching as Harley thrust once, twice, three times inside of Peter before he let him back up for air. Peter took one large, choking lungful of air and then he was sinking back down, swallowing Tony to the root once more. Tony held his head steady with both hands and then he thrust even deeper, pressing himself hard against Peter’s face, cutting off all of his air, then pulling back and thrusting in deep again, not allowing him to get a breath just yet. 

When he finally allowed Peter to pull off, his son was gasping for breath and tears were streaming down his bright red face. He looked utterly beautiful. Tony couldn’t wait anymore, he needed to come, so he yanked Peter’s face back down, sliding his cock down into his throat and he thrust deeply again and again, feeling the warmth and the tightness of his boy around him, feeling his balls begin to pull up and tighten, and then he was coming, pulsing long and hard straight down Peter’s throat. He came for the longest time, his didck twitching as yet another spurt of come left him, and when he finally pulled away, Peter’s eyes were glazed over and his mouth was slightly blue. 

Harley cried out suddenly, his hips stuttering against Peter’s ass as he filled him once more. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and he slumped forward, huffing out a chuckle. “Fuck, Peter, you squeezed me so tight, took me by surprise.”

“Sorry,” Peter slurred, leaning into Tony’s touch as he cupped his cheek and stroked his face.

“Dont; be sorry, babe, that was hot as fuck.” He caught Tony’s questioning look. “He came untouched from you choking him,” he said, grinning. “See, I told you he liked it.”

Tony shook his head in amazement. “Petey, you are something else.”

Peter smiled happily and pulled forward, off of Harley’s cock, and he clambered up and into Tony’s lap. Tony cradled him close, ignoring the wetness dripping from his hole. “Love you, Dad,” he murmured.

“God, Petey, I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.” His chest tightened a little as he began to realise the implications of what they’d just done. He squeezed his eyes closed and hid his face in Peter’s mussed hair.

“Don’t even think about it,” Peter said, more sharply that Tony had thought he possibly could with such a well fucked throat.

“Don’t what?” he asked.

“Don’t start wallowing in guilt. I _wanted_ this, Dad. Harley _wanted_ this. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Tony let out an almost hysterical bark of laughter. “Yeah, I’m sure the law would agree with you,” he uttered.

Harley pulled his sleep pants on and then sat back down next to them. “Mr Stark...Tony, look, no one else ever has to know about this. We knew the risks when we planned to seduce you tonight, this was premeditated by us. We know the law says it’s wrong, but it’s what we want and we both agreed to try and get what we want. The question is - do you still want it? Do you still want us?”

Tony looked between the two earnest expressions being directed at him and thought about how his body was still singing, of how right it felt to be holding Peter in his arms, of the pleasure they’d all just shared. He couldn't deny that he wanted it again. “I do,” he whispered.

Peter leaned forward and kissed him gently. “Then it’s settled,” he said as he pulled away. He looked over to the screen, where the movie was still playing. “Hey, look, we can still watch the ending.”

PJ and Binge nights were never the same after that.


End file.
